The ship that has to sail!
by obscuraauctor
Summary: Because natsu and lucy didn't have a clear relationship in the end. Im making one to satisfy my unfleeting hopeless heart! Natsu x Lucy for the win!
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL IS NOT MINE either. Well i think that's why this is a fanfiction , we create our own timelines, our own stories , our own twists and angst with an existing characters. Sooooo this iis Natsu x Lucy fic. BECAUSE IT'S THE ONLY SHIP THAT DIDN'T COMPLETELY SAIL! So here goes.**

Natsu!!!! Happy!!!!!! What do you think you're doing in someone else's house without even asking permission!"

"Aye!!!!" Said Happy as he flails his wings.

"Don't eye me you nasty talking cat! " Lucy said as she threw her pillow on the flying cat.

Happy run into Natsu's arms with a big bulge in his head "Natsu, Lucy is being cold, what did I do to deserve this?"

Natsu sensing his bestfriends evil plan, joined Happy and started sniffing "ayeee , After all we've been through together, I think Lucy doesn't treat us like family" he said with tears in his eyes.

Lucy on the other hand didn't took the bait and threw another pillow , this time to Natsu and it perfectly fitted his face. When Natsu was about to throw it back to her he stopped , something was amiss, why is Lucy's face so red? Noticing that , Natsu immediately run and put his forehead to Lucy's.

"Hey! Are you ok? Your face is so red!" Natsu said in concerned tone.

Lucy on other hand was blushing even harder and just closed her eyes.

"Fufufu, Natsu, you're such an airhead, can't you see that you're making Lucy red?" Happy said as he flew between them.

"Huh what are you even talking about! I'm worried-" before Natsu could finish, Lucy punched him with her new attack the LUCY PUNCH!

Natsu flew over to the table where Lucy writes her daily journals and stories.

"You idiot!" Shouted Lucy as she ran back to her bedroom.

"Arghh that sure hits a punch! Lucy ! You're even becoming strong! " said Natsu with amazement in his voice.

"Sighhh... natsu... you're a real idiot. " said Happy as he flew away straight to the window.

Natsu was left alone with the broken table revealing all Of the novels written by Lucy that remained unpublished , locked into her tiny drawer for who knows what it might contain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Natsu is really an idiot! Grrrrr" Lucy lays on front face on her bed as she buries herself in her pillow. Meanwhile, "what the heck is wrong with those two!" Natsu said as he scratched his head while walking around Magnolia.

"Make way make way! A monster is chasing me!!" a man screams as he run for his life. The onlookers stared at him wondering in disbelief of what he said about being chased by a monster. Natsu, on the other hand though became interested.

"Guess I'll give that guy a hand!" He punched his fist getting ready for the fight. He jumped towards the chaser of the man and charged with the iron fist of the dragon slayer. The attacker dodged it though, and was preparing for the counter attack when he noticed it was Natsu.

"Natsu?! What are you doing?!"

"Huh? Jellal????!" Eyes widening, "what the hell you doing? Where's the perpetrator?" Natsu swings his head to left and right looking for the culprit.

"Hiyaaah! That's the monster ! That's the one who's been chasing me! Protect me! Please! " the man shouted and hid behind Natsu.

Jellal sighed and took a deep breath, "hand me that man Natsu" he said looking all serious.

Natsu though took it as a challenge and snickered "who gave you the right to tell me what to do huh? You gootta go through me before you get this guy".

Jellal did a fighting stance and said "don't said I didn't warned you" . Natsu smiled rearing to go for a parring with Jellal, after all it was him, he's definitely strong and would put up a good fight. But before they could start with their fight, the council soldiers were running toward them. Natsu , with fear for the council, pulled Jellal and run from them. "Cmon let's continue this some other time! I don't wanna get in trouble with those guys again!" Natsu said as he run with Jellal in tow.

When they were too far from them, Jellal took his arm off Natsu's hold, "I've gootta go back and kill that man." Natsu sensed the killing aura from Jellal like he has never seen him, "what did that man did to you? Is he a dark wizard or demon?" Natsu asked. Jellal didn't answered but clenched his fist. "He , he" Jellal said as if telling what happened would kill him, with this Natsu was becoming impatient "cmon man what did he do?"

Jellal looked him in the faced and said "He said something bad about Erza, something I can never forgive."

Natsu burst out in laughter "seriously man , you're over reacting! You're gonna get yourself imprisoned by the council again just for that? Hahaha " but Jellal wasn't laughing. Natsu then stopped laughing and put his hand on Jellal's shoulder, " don't do something stupid that will make Erza sad or worse cry again". Realization dawns on Jellal and said "thanks Natsu, I wouldn't want that" and finally calmed a little. Natsu grinned and teased "you're way head over heels for Erza! Why don't you guys just go out ? " Jellal blushed instantly and stuttered " you- you're mistaken, it's nothing like th - that at all" he covered his face with his hand to hide his flushed face. Natsu just laughed and patted Jellal's shoulder repeatedly, lIt's pretty obvious , you don't have to keep it you know, you two love each other!" And then turned his back to Jellal and go on separate ways when Jellal asked him " how about you?" Natsu turned back and faced him "huh? I don't have that kind of feelings for Erza dumbass" and then turned back again. Jellal laughed and said "I wasn't talking about Erza."

And then the two part ways.


	3. 3

Another day at Magnolia, another day for the unresolved feelings of Lucy. "Sigghhh... damn that Natsu for being so clueless!" Lucy said as she flopped down on the table of the bar at the guild when Mira noticed her. "Lucy are you alright? What happened?" Mira asked. Lucy looked at her and smiled "nothing mira jane! ", then when she thought she was out of earshot she mumbled "nothing , just don't understand whether he likes me or not sighhh", but Mira heard her and smiled for she just thought of a plan to get them together.

"Heyyy Luccyyyy!!!" Happy greeted the moment he saw Lucy at the bar. "Hi Happy! Sorry for throwing the pillow yesterday but you deserved it! Hahaha" Lucy said cheerily. Natsu on the other hand interjected and said "how about my apology huh?!!! You just didn't threw a pillow right out my face! You even gave me your LUCY PUNCH! I demand for an apology! " but Lucy and Happy sighs in unison, "fine alright sorry for that but you deserved twice as much Happy does". Natsu gave his killer smile that made her heart skipped a beat. Natsu then sat beside her when Mira suddenly handed him a piece of paper, a job apparently, it says "For the love of two idiots". "Huh what the heck is this Mira?" Natsu said while eyeing the suspicious job and showed it to Lucy. "Well I don't think you should be picky with the jobs Natsu and it pays quite good" urged Mira. Lucy then tried to read the post.

 **For the love of two idiots**

 _We need wizards to help me conquer the love of my life, I need one wizard who has fire magic to put ablaze to her meandering heart my and one celestial wizard to have the key for my partner's heart._

"Wow this guy is poetic or just plainly inlove with his girl" said Lucy as she reread the heading again. "So how much is the pay?" Said Natsu. Then Lucy pointed it out to him and read "REWARD: _aeternalis lubere"_ then the two looked at each other with a puzzled expression. "What the heck is that? Im not doing any job like this, it's a hoax!" Uttered Natsu. Mira then, was panicking, she need to say something that would make Natsu go, "wait Natsu there's a rumor that this guy is really strong, so no one wants to be his bride because they're scared of him, if you go there maybe you can ask the guy for a quick fight don't you think?" , with this Natsu stood up and pulled Lucy out to the door's guild "tell gramps we're on a mission!" . Then Happy quickly followed the two and flew away. Just like that the three were on a new mission!

"I was scared they might not go" Levy said to Mira. "Well the post you two made were really hmmm just don't mix with those two?" Mira said. Levy blushed and punched the man beside her, "it's your fault Gajeel! You thought of those cheesy lines!" Gajeel then snickered and whispered "i know you love em gee hee", then Levy blushed even harder and Mira left the two on their own little world.

What quest could it be?


	4. 4

"So you have any idea where we should be heading?" asked Lucy.

"Nope" answered Natsu. "But we'll find him don't worry! My nose is good for sniffing strong enemies!"

"Ayeee!" cheered Happy. Lucy sighed and relented by the duos cheery attitude.

 _After a few hours of walking..._

"We're lost aren't we!!!?" shouted Lucy. Natsu and Happy answered in unison "ayeeeee" with an apologetic tone. "I should've known you two are up to no good again, we'll go way back to the last station we walked by" uttered Lucy. "Anything but train pleaseeeeeee" said Natsu as he desperately ask Lucy for another way. But Lucy just walked continuously and headed for the train.

The whole journey Natsu felt ill as usual while Lucy wondered what their mission would be. "This job really seems fishy to me and I dont think we'll get a lot of money from this" Lucy thought.

"Finaaaalllyyy im alive again!" Natsu said cheerily after going out of the train. "Say Lucy, you know where to go?"

"Yeah you bet!" said Lucy.

"So where is this place?" Asked Happy. We've never been here before right?

Natsu looked around and agreed with him.

"Well we better do our job and look around once we're done!" said Lucy.

The three asked for the said place on the job poster and finally reached the place.

"I thought you knew where to go?" Asked Natsu.

"Well i did know where not how to go" said Lucy.

"Oh myyy, Natsu and Lucy is here! Come come! " said a familiar voice.

"Hey im also here!" Happy interjected and was shocked to see the guildmaster of blue pegasus.

"Who is he again?" Asked Natsu.

"He's the guild master of Blue pegasus you dolt!, but i forgot his name either " said Lucy.

"Come, come everyone's waiting inside for you two!"

Then the two looked at each other puzzled.


End file.
